To escape from the past
by Rainripple
Summary: Law's life is suddenly in danger after a midnight ambush. Just a rough form of chapters up, will edit later.
1. Chapter 1

Luffy woke to the sounds of strangled yelling. He recognised them as Law's and went up to deck with the rest of the crew to see a distressing scene. Caesar was sleeping with a tranquilliser in his neck and Law was pinned against a wall with the bare hand of a masked stranger. Kikoku was on the floor and Law had a kairoseki cuff on his right hand so his devil fruit powers were disabled. So all he could do was attempt to prise the hand of the stranger off his throat. There was a black miasma around the hand of the stranger which appeared to be causing a lot of pain to Law who was still yelling.

"Torao!" Luffy stretched his arm out against the masked stranger who swiftly dodged it, releasing his grip of Law. Zoro and Sanji attempted to take up the offensive but their attacks were dodged too and the stranger mysteriously waved them off and leaped overboard without a word. The crew looked overboard to see if there was any ship or submarine around bit there was no trace of one around. They all heard a sigh and turned to see Law sliding down the wall and falling to his side.

Chopper went over to his side and changed to heavy point to carry him to the medical bay. Nami found a envelope left behind and inside were the key to Law's kairoseki chain and a note saying "Hope you enjoy Law for now". They shivered at the thought of what that could mean.

When Chopper checked Law over for any injuries, he noticed his tattoos were starting to fade and his clothes seemed to be looser when he out them back on but he decided to ignore it. He was relieved that Law only had a couple of bruises and cuts but decided to keep an eye on him just in case there was any repercussions to whatever the black miasma was. It must have been bad to force Law to yell yet Chopper could find nothing wrong with him. He tried staying awake but he fell asleep on the floor eventually.

Chopper woke the next morning and went to take a shower to wake him up. When he came back there was a child sat in Laws place. Chopper went into complete confusion as he heard the child say with Laws voice " Hey Tony-ya, I need you to get the others here so I can explain something to them. Also I'm going to need a change of clothes"


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji came down to the medical bay to check on Law and found Chopper looking more shocked than he had ever seen him.

"Oi Tony-ya just calm down. Let me explain"

Sanji peeked in and almost jumped in surprise. He could have sworn he had heard Law but only a child was sat on his bed, in his clothes...

"Black leg-ya, would you mind calming down Tony-ya. I need to explain some stuff to the crew."

Sanji managed to compose himself enough to snap chopper out of surprise, get Law a change of clothes and wake the others.

When the other members of the crew arrived, they were all just as surprised as a Chopper and Sanji were. Luffy fell on the floor laughing.

"Oi oi, Torao, what happened"

"I'll explain now. Last night, I was ambushed by a man who goes by the alias of {insert name} he was hired by Doflamingo and has the powers to regress people to their most critical age. If you had a cured medical condition, it would regress your body to a time when you weren't cured. If you have lived a life so far with no threat to your life, it increases the age of you till you reach an age where you life is in danger whether it is a future injury or just old age this devil fruit will eventually make you die"

The crew were listening very intently and wondering where this was going.

"Do I need to explain what the amber lead disease is?"

"I think I've heard of it somewhere"

"Can I leave you to explain it then Nico-ya? I'd rather not dwell on the memories"

"16 years ago, there was once a prosperous town by the name of Flevance. The inhabitants were quite well off because of the profit they gained from the mineral they mined: Amber lead. When the government ran tests on it however they discovered that it was poisonous. What's more, the poison built up in each new generation and their life span was shortened up to the point where children didn't even get to grow up to be adults. The disease appeared in everyone at once and as they all began to get white patches from the disease, the neighbouring cities blocked them out and..."

"Ok, that's enough detail Nico-ya, they don't need to know more. So what I can diagnose, now and from experience, I can give my self a death sentence"

"A death sentence?"

"In two months, I will die."


End file.
